1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brittle plate processing methods and brittle plate processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The brittle plate processing method includes a cutting process and a bending process. In the cutting process, a scribe line is formed in a top surface of a brittle plate. In the bending process, the brittle plate is broken along the scribe line. Examples of brittle plates include glass plates.
In the cutting process, a cutter that is pressed against the top surface of the brittle plate and a stage on which the entire bottom surface of the brittle plate is supported flat are moved relative to each other. As a result, a scribe line is formed in the top surface of the brittle plate (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-231011).